


Demonata Ficlet Collection 2018

by DoreyG



Series: 2018 Ficlet Collections [1]
Category: Demonata Series - Darren Shan
Genre: Abandonment, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biting, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs With Teeth, Dom/sub, Enemy Lovers, Femdom, Ficlet Collection, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, POV Outsider, Post-Book 8: Wolf's Island, Post-Canon, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Sharing a Body, Sugar Daddy, Virginity, Xeno, alternate POV, dubcon, improbable fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-05-14 20:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 5,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: A collection of any Demonata ficlets I write in 2018 that are under 1000 words.





	1. Bathed and Brought (Lord Loss/Grubbs)

**Author's Note:**

> This collection contains any fics under 1000 words that I write in 2018 for The Demonata series by Darren Shan. As a result, there may be multiple different pairings contained within it. Not all of these will be in the same universe, not all of these will be connected. More details will be in the individual chapter titles/notes.
> 
> Also expect a loooot of kinktomato stuff. Like, seriously.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Loss decides to indulge a few desires, when Grubbs is captured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set at some point post-book 8, in an AU where Grubbs is the one that goes to deal with Lord Loss instead of Bec.
> 
> WARNINGS: dubcon.

Grubbs stares at him defiantly, with flat hatred in his eyes. His scrubbed clean skin gleams in the dim light, his damp red hair glints dully and the flash of his teeth is only a brief spot of white in the seductive dark.

He raises one arm, gently rests it against Grubbs' cheek and watches the slight flinch it raises with a touch of glee. It's almost enough to make up for the fact that the man is bare, forced back into his human form because a werewolf is just too _dangerous_ in this kind of situation, "I've been waiting for this."

Grubbs only bares his teeth again.

"I _have_ ," he says, amused, and extends another few arms. Traces one along Grubbs' collarbone, one over his raised nipples, one over his surprisingly muscular stomach, "I've dreamed about murdering you, about torturing you for eons until the only thing you remember is my touch, but... Obsession can take many forms, my dear Grubsitch. Just as many forms as there are ways to make you scream."

He's not expecting any real reaction, maybe another show of teeth if he's lucky, but Grubbs surprises him. Before he can do more than blink he finds himself pressed up against the nearest wall, having to crane his neck up to see Grubbs' furious face.

"You're assuming," Grubbs says, through obviously gritted teeth, "that _I'll_ be the only one screaming."

A new type of glee blossoms in his chest, unexpected and faintly terrifying.


	2. Separation (Artery + Kernel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kernel walks away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set book 2 time.

Kernel walks away, and he makes a small noise of distress in the back of his throat. Surely he can't mean to just _leave_ him here, to abandon his brother without a single glance back. This is just a ploy, a trick. He'll take just one more step, and then turn on his heel - use his newly found magical powers to steal him back from his master and reunite them happily once again.

Kernel keeps walking, without a single glance back, and he makes a slightly louder noise of protest. They're family, adopted or not, and humans are even more picky about family than demons. He must have secret intentions, he must be acting this way only to throw Beranabus - a terrifying monster, that he remembers only dimly from his youth - and his master off the track. The moment Beranabus exits he'll be back, with a smile on his face. Maybe he'll even take Vein too, so he can have a proper family with his adopted brother and blood sister watching over him.

Kernel exits the castle, marching like he's not going to stop, and he finally casts aside restraint and lets out a plaintive wail. He doesn't _want_ to be left here, in a place where he's treated more as a servant than a demon of his own, and surely his brother can see that. It must be a game, or a tease, or some kind of punishment for helping to hide his true identity for so long. He just has to wait, just has to be patient, and soon Kernel will come surging back in. Will snatch him up and hold him tight and love him just as surely as he always has.

"I'm sorry, Artery," Lord Loss, a good master but still his _master_ and not his _brother_ , says from above him. Sounding the most genuinely regretful that he's heard him since all those years ago, since the first time he met Beranabus and got involved in that whole business with the Bec girl.

He only gives another plaintive wail, keeps watching the door with a hope that feels like agony.


	3. Stolen Kisses (Grubbs/Lord Loss)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their relationship develops in unexpected ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set post-canon.

Grubbs, to his surprise, has a _taste_ for stolen kisses. For tugging him into darkened corners of the recreated mansion after meetings, or suddenly appearing before him in the castle and pinning him against his throne, or even leaning over halfway through a chess match and distracting him with the press of lips.

He never dared theorise over what form their relationship would take if they ever managed to get beyond the obvious blocks, for many years it seemed so unlikely that to do so would've been the height of foolishness, but he had some suppositions. It would remain brutal and violent, the only type of sex they would have would be hateful and damaging, no _feelings_ of any kind would enter into the equation on either side.

He wasn't far wrong, to be fair. They still take chunks out of each other on a regular basis, their lovemaking leaves him aching for days afterwards, Grubbs _still_ frequently favours him with furious glares.

...But.

He never expected the playfulness of stolen kisses, he never expected to lie next to the man in bed and watch him sleep without even the shadow of fear, he never expected his snakes to go silent in his chest every time Grubbs came into his line of vision.

It's stupid, dangerous, terrifying in the extreme. But somehow, in between stolen kisses and quiet truces and the pleased slither of his snakes, he realises that he wouldn't have it any other way.


	4. Place your Bets (Kernel + Bec + Lord Loss/Grubbs)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bec and Kernel place their bets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set post-canon.

"Give it a hundred years," he says confidently.

"It's _Grubbs_ ," Bec says, giving him a faintly dubious look, "I'd say a thousand years. Before that they're still going to be stuck trying to kill each other and make it look like an accident."

"You have a point," he admits, "though, to be perfectly honest, I think that's going to continue happening even after they get together."

"Oh, I have no doubts about that," Bec says, with a laugh and a roll of her eyes, "but I think - hope - the chances of them actually _succeeding_ will go down after that. Maybe the romance of the thing will blunt their claws, just a little."

"...It's _Grubbs_ ," he echoes her, giving his own dubious look.

"And Lord Loss, you too have a point," Bec says, with another laugh. And then a sigh, as a furious howl echoes in the near distance, "at the very least, hopefully it'll make things a bit _quieter_. Before I start trying to kill them both too."


	5. Virginity (Lord Loss/Kernel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Loss has a request.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set post-canon.

"I'm not entirely sure why you're coming to me with this problem," he says, carefully.

"You're the nice member of the Kah Gash, dear Cornelius," Lord Loss says, looking the most embarrassed that he's seen him in a thousand years of somewhat awkward acquaintance, "and, since the three of you are likely to be the only sentient beings around for another few billion years..."

"I don't know, the Old Creatures..." He starts, grinds to a halt at the expression on Lord Loss' face, "okay, you have a point. They would try to murder you as soon as they saw you."

"Quite."

"I'm still not entirely sure about being the one to take your virginity, though," he says, very carefully, "or about being termed the 'nice one'. I mean, I can understand not wanting to approach Grubbs - though _man_ is he good in bed, if you can get him off killing for long enough - but surely Bec..."

"Bec is practical, ruthless, undeniably brave and the second smartest creature in the universe at present moment," Lord Loss says, so sincerely that he half feels he should've wrote the compliment down for prosperity and shown it to Bec at a later date, "but, for all her virtues, she can't be described as _nice_. She would frown, she would ask questions, she would consider it. She would probably, even if just in the back of her mind, formulate some subtle way to hold it over me."

He frowns a little, is surprised to realize that he entirely agrees "...You have a point."

"Of course I do, just as you have several very valid points against the detestable Grubitsch," Lord Loss says, like he's giving away some boon as opposed to remaining true to his nature and insulting Grubbs at every possible opportunity, "you don't have to assent, if you do not wish to. But... If it is to be anybody, in the next billion years, it has to be you."

"Such romance," he says, still frowning.

"I would like it to be you," Lord Loss amends, with a smile that would be almost charming if it didn't show every single one of his sharp teeth, "if you want more romance than that... Well, unfortunately I am not in the habit of lying. But I am sure I can tell you some half truths, if you feel so deprived of affection?"

"I think I'll stick to half-remembered romance novels in my head, thanks," he says wryly, surprised to find that he has to bite his lip to stop his frown from turning into a smile, "and fine, I'll do it - _we'll_ do it - on one condition."

"A condition?" Lord Loss purrs, and he's somewhat surprised to notice relief flickering briefly across his face, "now who is the romantic, my hypocritical Cornelius? But... I guess I cannot deny you _one_ thing, if you are agreeing to do me such a _great_ service. What do you desire?"

"To be on top," he says, quite smugly. And pounces before Lord Loss can do more than blink, and look briefly amused.


	6. Pain (Lord Loss/Grubbs)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Loss muses on pain.

He's never been as _attuned_ to any human's pain as he has Grubbs'. Even when there are a hundred screaming victims before him, he can pick Grubbs' terror easily out of the crowd. Even when there are whole universes between them, he still sometimes jolts up a little further in his throne because he feels the force of Grubbs' nightmares. Even with the whole of reality falling apart, he's aware of Grubbs' presence like a candle through the night.

He's never known an obsession like this before. He's lived thousands of years, seen so much pain, but he's never been so fixated on one figure. More than Beranabus, more than Bartholomew, more even than dear sweet Bec - he thinks of Grubbs, and it's almost like there's a line of sweet agony drawing them together.

He tries not to think of the intensity of it, that often. Because when he does, he can't help but feel somewhat terrified by the force of it.


	7. Bad Idea (Lord Loss/Grubbs)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even a demon master can have bad ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set post-canon.

This is a bad idea.

Scratch that, this is quite possibly the worst idea he's ever had. Grubbs hates him, and while he can't deny that the thought of that is arousing he also can't deny that the fact of it is dangerous. Grubbs could turn on him at any moment and smite him, could destroy all that they've worked for, could plunge the universe into eternal chaos with no hope of escape.

He really should just drift away from this. Should put off Grubbs' obviously growing interest with a few cold words, should remind him firmly of all the brutality that's passed between them, should even recruit Bec to forcibly separate them if all else fails.

...But.

That would mean that he could no longer have the scrape of Grubbs' fangs against his skin, hard enough to draw blood to the surface. That would mean that he could no longer have Grubbs' cock inside him, stretching him to the point of sweet pain. That would mean that he could no longer have his fingers inside Grubbs, feel the strain of thick muscle and the buzz of magic just underneath.

This is a bad idea.

But... Well, he hardly feels inclined to come up with a better one any time soon.


	8. Clouds (Bill-E + Bec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bec watches the clouds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in an AU where Bill-E and Bec get stuck sharing a body, instead of Bill-E just dying.

"Apparently you can tell the future from cloud patterns."

 _Really?_ Bill-E asks from inside her head, sounding fascinated, _go on, then, what does that big fluffy one shaped kinda like a horse tell you about what's going to happen next Tuesday?_

"I did say _apparently_ ," she says, on a snort, "I was never any good at it, to be perfectly... You think that looks like a horse?"

_You don't?_

"Horses generally have more legs," she points out, still smiling, "though I guess, if you squint a little and turn your head sideways... It could be a mutated donkey? Without any legs, obviously."

 _I could say that I meant it looked more like a horse's head, but you'd know I was lying_ , Bill-E says, sounding as gracefully resigned to the truth as he ever can be _...I always kinda wished that I could see the future, back when I was a kid. See how it all turned out, know if things would get better like everybody said they would._

"I know," she says quietly, smile slowly fading away, "it's another thing we have in common. Back when I was in the rath I used to stare at the sky and _pray_ that it would reveal something, anything, about how the future was going to be."

Bill-E remains silent for a long moment, sad, _I still kind of feel that way now, to be honest._

"Yeah." She takes in a deep breath, closes her eyes against the bright blue of the sky and tries not to cry, "me too."


	9. Different Choices (Ensemble)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Loss makes a different choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in an AU of book 6.

"The creature we're facing is Death," he says, and lifts one of his arms to halt the inevitably forming questions, "yes, Death as in the end of life. Yes, it does have a corporeal form. No, I don't know how it gained that corporeal form. No, it can't be reasoned with... And yes, it does wish to brutally extinguish all life in this universe."

He glances around the cave, sees Juni hiding a smirk behind her hand.

"Have I missed anything?"

"One pertinent detail," Beranabus, who to his surprise seems to actually be listening, says, "why on earth would you tell us any of this?"

"I have tortured this world for millennia," he says, completely honestly, "I have overseen hundreds of generations of suffering. I have cultivated the earth like a fine wine, keeping it in perfect balance so I may reap the rewards it offers. If Death succeeds there will be no more millennia, no more generations, no more fine wine. If you can't see why I wouldn't want that, then you are somehow even stupider than I always believed."

There's a long moment of silence, the cave shifting edgily around him. He can feel Juni vibrating with barely hidden tension by his side, can see his familiars shifting uncomfortably in their corners. The loathesome Grady clan all look mutinous, Grubbs in particular obviously gritting his teeth. Kernel is staring right past him at Juni, an interesting detail, as if hoping to find answers there. Beranabus simply taps his lips, looks thoughtful, breathes deeply...

"Some would say that insulting your new ally isn't very smart," speaks coolly, arching an eyebrow.

"Some would say that you should get used to it," he says, and smiles with all his teeth to hide his relief.


	10. Snakes (Lord Loss/Grubbs)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grubbs notices something about Lord Loss' snakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set post-canon.

He wakes up to Grubbs looking down at him, a contemplative expression on his face.

"What?" He asks groggily, and then gathers himself a little. Reminds himself that sleepiness, that the unfortunate fact that he's started to _trust_ Grubbs enough to fall asleep besides him, is no excuse for letting his standards slip, "admiring my beauty while I sleep, Grubitsch?"

"No worries there, you're _still_ the ugliest thing I've ever seen," Grubbs says with a snort, but without too much venom, "I was just... Noticing things."

"Should I call Bec?" He asks, muffling a yawn. Extends two of his arms, and props himself up on them so he can meet Grubbs' stare on a more level footing, "report this strange occurrence? You really must not be feeling well if you're indulging in actual thought processes."

"Ha ha," Grubbs says. Pauses for a second, as if actually contemplating whether to continue or not, and then obviously decides to barge ahead with his usual lack of tact "...The snakes in your chest don't hiss when they see me any more."

He freezes.

Of course he's _noticed_ , you can't be the sentinel of sorrow and not have some emotional awareness, but he was hoping that nobody else would. That nobody else would dare comment on his slow softening over the past millennium or so, the way he's started to look at Grubbs - stupid Grubbs, confrontational Grubbs, wonderful Grubbs - and feel a slowly spreading warmth in his chest.

"Do they like me?" Grubbs asks boldly, taking advantage of the pause. Actually reaches into his chest, finds the head of one of his snakes and strokes it with a surprisingly gentle claw, "but they're linked to you, so I guess that question is actually kinda irrelevant. Do you-?"

"Say another word on the subject, and I will happily rip your tongue out." He finally finds his voice, forces himself to snarl and push himself forcefully off the bed, "and never touch my snakes again. Aren't you aware they bite?"

"Yeah, but so do I," Grubbs says on a growl, but moves his hand away only reluctantly.


	11. Best Enemies (Grubbs/Lord Loss)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Loss thinks about the nature of trust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set post-canon.

He can trust that Grubbs will always be his complete opposite, his nemesis in all things, and in a way he thinks that that's better than the average workaday trust that the other two members of the Kah-Gash espouse. Kernel can sigh over the meaning of family until kingdom come, Bec can passionately talk about the value of friendship until the universe ends again...

But when he looks across the chessboard, and finds Grubbs glaring fiercely back from the other side? He knows, deep and certain, he's been gifted something so much greater than either of them could ever dream.


	12. Sex Magic (Lord Loss/Grubbs)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grubbs presents a choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set post-canon.

"This might kill us."

"Why, Grubbitsch," Lord Loss murmurs, hovering around the edge of the lodestone with all eight of his arms out and twitching with interest, "I must commend you on making this option so appealing."

"Shut up, I'm serious," he snaps, angry and nervous and angrier because he's nervous all at once. It's all he can do to resist marching across the space between them, sinking his fist into Loss's mockingly interested face and then... "This really could kill us, if we don't do it right. The Kah-Gash could split with my death, the Demonata could become leaderless again with your destruction, the entire universe could implode within moments."

A long moment of silence. Lord Loss keeps his eyes very firmly on the lodestone, so firmly that he expects it's deliberate, "are there any positives to this farce, then? Or have you just come here to wail over the futility of it all, and let me feast upon your grief?"

"Wouldn't you like that?"

"Not if the price is the destruction of a universe that I have, often against my better judgement, worked so hard to protect," Loss says, quite plainly. His head twitching briefly, as if he longs to look up but doesn't quite dare to break the anticipatory stalemate that they've been existing in for years now, "so I ask you again, Grubbitsch, are there any-?"

"Yes," he interrupts, and finally takes the decision to close his jaws around that stalemate and bite down until it snaps, "if it goes right, you'll get to touch me."

And Loss's jaw slams closed, Loss's head snaps up with an eagerness so palpable that he almost feels it like a touch against the skin.

"If it goes wrong this new universe will end, and everything we've worked for will perish," he continues, and hears with pleasure how rough his voice has gotten in response to that eagerness, "if it goes right... You'll get to touch me, I'll get to touch you. You'll get to taste my blood on your tongue, I'll get to rake my claws down your back. We'll join together, so deeply and firmly and bloodily that nothing will ever be able to rip us apart."

"...Well, then," Loss says, huskily. And extends his long tongue to lick his lips, "my answer is obvious, isn't it?"


	13. Arms (Lord Loss/Grubbs)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grubbs likes Lord Loss' arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set post-canon. Probably the most porny one I've written.

"Have I ever mentioned that I really like your arms?" He asked breathlessly one night, when he was at the point of quickly losing what remained of his sanity.

"You weren't saying that a millennium ago," Lord Loss reminded him, sounding - perhaps a touch justifiably - smug.

"A millennium ago was a millennium ago," he snapped, and immediately lost whatever small and angry advantage he had on a helpless groan, "besides, I didn't know you could do this back then."

Two of Loss's arms were curled around his arse, ever so slowly and tortuously pulling him open. Another two were pushing firmly down between them, wrapped around his cock and pumping at the perfect pace. Yet another two were playing with his nipples, tugging harshly at them in a way seemingly designed to pull desperate noises out of him. The final pair were wrapped around his neck possessively, as if unaware of the fact that the end of the universe itself couldn't drag him away.

"Just think of how many lives could've been saved back then, if you had," Loss crooned with genuine delight, red eyes glowing, and finally leaned in for a biting kiss.


	14. Forgiveness (Lord Loss/Grubbs)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grubbs is sure that he'll never forgive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set post-canon.

"I'll never forgive you," he says, and means it. Lord Loss has murdered his family, destroyed his world, made him a monster a thousand times over. To forgive him would be stupid, worse than stupid, and although he's not the smartest wolf in the pack he likes to think that he's not that terminally dim.

...But then.

Thousands of years pass. Bec and Kernel advocate mercy and kindness and distance at every possible opportunity and he finds increasingly more often that his only ally is Lord Loss. Sitting across the table with his sharp teeth, and murdering arms, and actually sensible stance on making the universe just a little less pointless.

Millions of years pass. He spends time with Bec guiding the development of butterflies, spends time with Kernel marvelling at the subtly different spread of stars... Spends time, to their seemingly mutual surprise, with Loss in his world of webs. Starts off yelling at him about atrocities, then moves on to arguing with him about chess, then finishes by grumbling at him about the ugliness of his familiars as he hides a smirk behind one lumpy hand.

Billions of years pass. He spends less time with Bec and Kernel, the other two sides of the Kah-Gash, and more time with Loss. When the demon invites him - so casually that he must've been worrying about it for at least a few centuries beforehand - into his bed he first snarls, then laughs, then jumps on him as soon as he's starting to look offended. He finds a whole new galaxy of pleasure in Loss' arms, cannot help but delight in the way his eight fingers catch in his fur and the faint hissing noise he makes when he comes.

"I still haven't forgiven you," he says, afterwards, and chooses to ignore the indulgent smile that curves Loss' lips. It isn't stupid if he doesn't admit it, after all, and he has found plenty to distract him after all this time.


	15. Hero/Villain Hurt/Comfort (Juni/Kernel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juni has a bad day, Kernel comforts her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set somewhere in that vague stretch of time between Demon Thief and Blood Beast.

She looks small today, when he sneaks off to meet her. Not fearsome, or villainous, or even particularly threatening. Just small, and tired, and like she's had to face far too much in far too short a period of time.

It seems wrong, somehow. He thinks for a second, tries to reach for the perfect words to say, and then decides on nothing as the best option. Sits down besides her, and stares silently up at the stars instead.

"Sometimes..." It takes a long while, before she opens her mouth to say anything, "I really hate what the universe has turned me into."

"I know," he hesitates briefly, reaches out one arm to wrap gently around her shoulders, "but if it makes any difference, _I_ don't think that you're all that bad."

"You never were a realist." Juni only sighs, as she nestles back into his arms.


	16. Sugar Daddy (Lord Loss/Grubbs Grady)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grubbs is in denial.

"You are _not_ my sugar daddy," he says, through gritted teeth.

"Grubitsch, I am _insulted_ ," Lord Loss croons, pulling an expression of such over the top sorrow that he only narrowly resists the urge to pick up the nearest chess table and chuck it at him, "not to mention a little concerned about your powers of recall. Are you not aware that I am significantly older than you?"

"Only by a few million years," he says, flatly, "hardly any difference at all."

"And can you deny that I take care of you?"

"Yes, yes I can!" He snaps, a little less flatly. He's starting to wonder if a chess board would be a little too blunt, and if he should go fetch a sword instead, "you murdered _everybody_ that I cared about. You did your very best to turn me into a nervous wreck. You're responsible for literally every single bad thing that has happened in my life!"

"You're exaggerating, Grubitsch. I haven't murdered _myself_ , after all," Lord Loss purrs, and gives him an irritatingly smug smile when he actually lets out a snarl of protest, "and that was all in the distant past. You should really focus on what I've done since."

"Been yourself," He says, narrowly managing to keep his temper under control, "which is, to be perfectly honest, bad enough by itself."

"But I _have_ taken care of you while being myself, Grubitsch," Lord Loss counters, still wearing that smug expression like he actually thinks he's _winning_ , "haven't I become the personification of all evil, just to keep your clawed hands clean? Haven't I allowed you to vent your rage at me, just to prevent you from ever going too far? Haven't I welcomed you with open arms again and again, even while you spit the vilest of threats at me?"

He takes a cautious step back. Stares at Lord Loss warily, unsure where exactly this is going.

"Haven't I kept what you do in my welcoming embrace secret from both Bec and Kernel, for your benefit and your benefit alone?" He was right to be wary. The glint in Lord Loss' eyes, the gleeful appreciation there, is downright _unholy_ , "I am older than you, Grubitsch. I have taken care of you even when it has impacted my own wellbeing, Grubitsch. I have allowed you into my bed and given you undeniable pleasure there, Grubitsch. In what way am I not your, ah, 'sugar daddy'?"

He stares for a long second. Reluctantly impressed, at how thoroughly this web has been woven around him.

He raises one finger, and adopts his most obnoxious smile, "but you've never given me money. Which means that the whole sugar daddy thing is _right_ off the table."

Lord Loss blinks at him for a second, actually taken aback. And then very deliberately rolls his eyes, "of course, Grubitsch. That makes _all_ the difference."


	17. Bloodplay Part 1 (Lord Loss/Grubbs Grady)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Loss discovers an unexpected attraction.

Grubbs is covered in blood. It drips from his fangs, stains his lips berry red and mats up the fur around his mouth. He looks exactly like what he is, a beast just back from the killing fields and proud of it.

"Uh," he says, stunned, and swallows sharply. The sight of Grubbs standing there, so brutal, is doing things to him that he didn't think could be done.

"What?" Grubbs stares at him blankly for a long moment, and then smiles. The movement exposes more of his gore soaked fangs, and he feels a sensation much like he's just been punched in the solar plexus, "don't tell me that you're squeamish, Loss."

"I- No." He mentally shakes himself, desperately tries to gather some poise. He's millions of years old, there's absolutely no reason for him to be affected by something so stupid, "don't be ridiculous, Grubitsch. Why in the universe would it be something like that?"

It does, he realizes with a sinking feeling as Grubbs continues to look at him through narrowed eyes, not the slightest bit of good to tell himself that he shouldn't be affected. Because he is. He looks at Grubbs, dripping with blood and bulging with muscle, and he can't help but feel the hazy blow of attraction. Can't help but think _he's like this because of me, I made him_ and want to sink his fangs into the man's throat.

"I don't know," Grubbs is saying slowly, looking somewhat wary now. It's perverse, but that only makes him more alluring, "I just can't think of any other reason you'd be looking at me in that way."

He summons up his very sharpest smile, even through the chaotic mixture of attraction and dismay. There's no need to panic, as of yet, all he has to do is watch the drip of blood and allow his decision to slowly form, "you never were the most imaginative, Grubitsch."


	18. Bloodplay Part 2 (Lord Loss/Grubbs)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Loss consummates an attraction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A vague sequel to chapter 17.

Lord Loss sinks his fangs into his throat, and he stiffens at how how intense the surge of pleasure within him is. It should be obscene, it _is_ obscene to be so powerless, and yet he can't get enough of it. Can't help but writhe like a worm, at the stabbing pain of those teeth embedded in his flesh.

He groans, low and long, and Lord Loss draws back sharply as he notices his pleasure. But the sensation only gets _better_ , the puncture wounds gushing blood the moment the pressure on them is removed. He was, he realizes in a daze, bitten in exactly the right place - enough to hurt and make the room spin around them, not enough to kill him outright.

Lord Loss has drifted a little away, is eyeing him intensely. It takes him a moment to realize, helpless beneath his arousal as he is, but his expression is almost _hungry_.

He could easily turn away from this, if he wished. He could play this off as a vicious attack and nothing more, one of their regular squabbles that just got a little out of hand... But instead he hesitates, sways on his feet as he forces himself to consider for a second. Possibility stretches out before him, blood red and pulsing.

He rocks on his heels for a moment more, and then decides. He lifts his fingers to the bite marks, coats them in blood... And then lifts them even further, presses them to his lips and tastes the copper on his tongue. It doesn't taste much different, from all the others he's slaughtered over the years. Maybe they're all the same in the end, bags of meat just waiting for the right cut.

Lord Loss' eyes go dark with lust, and that's all the warning he has. In the next moment the demon is on him, bearing him down to the floor with a passion that he really should've expected after all this time.

Neither of them think of much else for some time after that.


	19. Ill Advised Blowjobs (Lord Loss/Grubbs Grady)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grubbs makes an unwise decision.

A billion years ago he would've never considered letting Lord Loss into his bed in the first place. A million years ago he had somewhat softened on that particular idea, but was still incredibly unwilling to allow those teeth anywhere near his cock.

Now...

He barely manages to bite back a groan as Lord Loss slides between his legs, and by the smirk on his face Loss well knows it. If the demon was actually decent in any way he'd be going slowly in light of his obvious nerves. But he doesn't: instead he nips at his thigh hard enough to draw blood, deliberately extends his overly long tongue to wrap around his cock and remind him of just who he's been idiotic enough to sleep with.

"Be careful," he snaps, warily, as another nip strays a little too close to his balls for comfort.

"Oh, _Grubitsch_ ," Lord Loss purrs, looking up at him with delighted eyes "if you wanted careful, you wouldn't have chosen _me_."

He opens his mouth to argue, futile though it would be, but Lord Loss doesn't give him time to say even a word. He just grazes sharp teeth down the length of his cock, and rips his next moan from him by force.


	20. Wake Up [Grubbs/Lord Loss]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Loss wakes up to find Grubbs still inside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set Post-canon.

He awakes to find Grubbs getting hard inside him again, the pulse of the man's cock against his sensitive inner walls just straddling the boundary between pleasure and pain.

His favourite boundary. _Not_ that he's ever going to admit that to Grubbs.

"Seriously?" He asks sleepily, and realizes that he sounds nowhere _near_ imposing enough when Grubbs snorts softly against the side of his face, "I mean... Grubitsch, we've already indulged multiple times over the past day. Are you entirely sure that you can keep up with this pace, rutting like some frenzied animal? Aren't you afraid that you're going to tire yourself?"

"I _am_ some frenzied animal," Grubbs points out logically. And he hisses at the sudden scrape of fur against his stomach, "besides, _I_ think you should be more worried about yourself."

"Brave words," he says, deliberately narrowing his eyes and baring his own teeth, "to a demon master."

"Like I'm scared," Grubbs snorts, and gives a slow and deliberate thrust. One that pins him down on the bed. One that crushes the air out of his lungs, and leaves him only able to focus on the man stretched over him with sprouting fur and bared fangs.

Well, when he puts it like that... He extends two more of his arms, wraps them around Grubbs' back. Closes his eyes, and abandons himself to the pleasure-pain.


	21. Submission (Bec/Grubbs)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bec makes a discovery.

The fact that what Grubbs really loves - really, _really_ loves - is to submit is an unexpected delight to her. All she has to do is crook her finger, narrow her eyes or purr a few demanding words... And he'll happily come crawling to her, lowering himself with a reckless kind of glee.

"I like you like this," she says one day, as he stands before her in a posture of perfect subservience, "but I feel a bit selfish. Like I shouldn't keep you to myself."

He stares at her, slightly alarmed, but doesn't say even a word. She's trained him better than that.

"Such a _good_ dog should be shared," she coos, and gives him her most ruthless smile. It comes easier now, one of the benefits of several centuries of immortality, "passed around, so that others can appreciate him. Maybe I should tell Kernel about this. Or even Lord Loss..."

He looks even more alarmed at that, it's _adorable_. He even opens his mouth briefly, gets the kind of spluttering expression that he always does when he's attempting to assert himself.

"On your knees," she says calmly, still smiling.

Oh, and he doesn't protest _that_. He stares at her for only a second more, and then folds himself awkwardly down into a position that's _most_ pleasing to the eye. Her own personal werewolf, prostrating himself willingly before her.

"Forwards," She orders, and sighs happily as he takes her meaning and shuffles between her legs, " _good_ dog. You please me fast enough, and maybe I'll keep you to myself for just a little longer. How does that sound?"

As ever, in a way that always sends a surprisingly fierce joy rising in her chest, he's eager to comply.


End file.
